sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I've Got No Strings
| format = Grammophone record | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = Leigh Harline (music) Ned Washington (lyrics) | producer = }} "I've Got No Strings" also known as "I Got No Strings" is a song from Walt Disney and Dino De Laurentiis's animated film Pinocchio sung by Dickie Jones as Pinocchio. He dances with several types of puppets including a Dutch puppet (and several Dutch girl puppets), a French puppet (and a few grinning cancan dancing girl puppets), a Russian puppet, and Cossacks (all voiced by Patricia Page, Mae Questel, Roddy McDowall, Judy Garland and Mel Blanc). The music was written by Leigh Harline, the lyrics were written by Ned Washington. The song was published in 1940. The recording with Dickie Jones was released by Victor Records as catalog number 26479A (in United States) and by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number BD 822. Tributes *The Andrews Sisters and The Glenn Miller Orchestra conducted by Alfred Newman performed a live recording of "I've Got No Strings" which was broadcast on The Chesterfield Broadcasts in 1941. Glenn Miller Archive. The University of Colorado at Boulder. *Barbra Streisand recorded "I've Got No Strings" for her 1965 album My Name Is Barbra with a 1960s arrangement by Peter Matz.Barbra Streisand Archives: Records| My Name is Barbra album. * In 1995, Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes covered the song in their album, When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk. However, The Walt Disney Company neither sponsored nor endorsed the album. *Gipsy Kings covered "I've Got No Strings" (in flamenco style with lyrics mostly in Spanish) for the 1991 Disney video and compilation album Simply Mad About the Mouse. This cover is included on their 1999 compilation album ¡Volaré! The Very Best of the Gipsy Kings. *The song was used to open NSYNC's No Strings Attached concert tour as the boy band descended from the rafters onto the stage.NSYNC - No Strings Attached on HBO *Rapper Immortal Technique sampled the song on his 2003 single "Freedom of Speech" from the Revolutionary Vol. 2 album. *The song is covered in a commercial for Beats By Dre featuring cameos by many actors and artists such as Pharrell Williams, Amber Rose, Rebel Wilson, Nicki Minaj, and Steve Buscemi.Beats By Dre Presents : "Got No Strings"" *Diana Ross and The Supremes recorded "I've Got No Strings" for a planned Disney album in 1967. The track remained unreleased until 1987 when it was released on the album "The Never-Before-Released Masters". *In the 24th season of Dancing with the Stars, Nick Viall and his partner Peta Murgatroyd danced to this song on Disney night. Deconstructions The song was briefly sung by Terry Crews' character Hackman in the 2009 film Gamer. A slower, darker, more ominous version of the song was played in the Avengers: Age of Ultron teaser footage shown at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con International, and the official teaser trailer which was released in October 2014 due of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. In a dark parallel of Pinocchio, the character Ultron (voiced by James Spader) compares himself to a puppet who has broken free of his controllers and quotes the entire first verse throughout the movie.All About That Mind-Blowing 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Footage From Comic-Con 2014'Avengers: Age of Ultron' trailer is here: What we learned In Legends of Tomorrow, when the protagonists learn that their actions have been manipulated by the Time Masters, Captain Cold sacrifices himself to destroy the source of the Time Masters' power. As he rejects the idea that he is anyone's puppet, his last words are to proclaim "There are no strings on me". Earlier in his timeline, in The Flash episode "Infantino Street", Snart says "No strings on me" to Barry Allen as they part company, then repeats it softly to himself when he is alone, as though he were having a premonition. References Category:1940 songs Category:Disney songs Category:Songs written for animated films Category:Songs with lyrics by Ned Washington Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Songs with music by Leigh Harline Category:Pinocchio (1940 film) Category:Music published by Bourne Co. Music Publishers Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Kamen Category:Song recordings produced by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Song recordings produced by Robbie Buchanan